


【TENET/信条】记忆的永恒

by Lowdizzy



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowdizzy/pseuds/Lowdizzy
Summary: 断了呼吸，闭上了眼，他也永远盘旋在无法消逝的自我意识之中，现实虽然继续向着混沌破碎发展，相对崭新的记忆却能在另个维度编织成永恒。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	【TENET/信条】记忆的永恒

多年后，他回忆起第一次与旧敌当面对峙的那场晚宴。在餐桌前，旧敌萨托仿佛身居世界中心上帝的一般，用不露任何感情却仍能震慑一切的语气问他“你想怎么死”。

他回答“老死”。

阿玛菲此刻春光正好，第勒尼安海的风挟着柠檬酒的香气令人陶醉，他也在如他当年愿景的生活中悠然自得。组织成立后，他有条不紊地渐渐将敌方据点一一纳入，这片美丽的海湾更是重心。现在，他从组织高层全身而退，选择在这里度过余生。

在他没糊涂之前，他是这么说的：“因为’他’从没来过这里，我十分想让’他’也来这儿体验下游艇跳水。”

他口中的“他”是谁？

……

有传言说是他过去在孟买奔波时搞的旧情人，还有人讲是大西洋对面美国研究所专攻逆物质研究的教授……至少现在组织里无人知晓，人人都觉得这位“老领导”寡言少语，不可向迩，甚至连开会要给他冲红茶还是咖啡都无从下手。

他仰面朝天躺在游艇甲板上的躺椅上吹风，一动不动，从远处看来像一块软瘫瘫暗沉的老榆木。在他过去的人生中，因为参与了过多时空逆行活动，随着年龄的增长副作用也愈发明显，各种并发症累加，但总抵不过意识变得极度模糊。没人能想到，曾经拯救世界于三战的世界第一特工，现在每天嘟囔着“要喝最烈的伏特加”。即使是现代医学也无法解决“逆熵综合征”，因为病例实在是太少，少到只剩他一人。从前拥有无数相同经历的战友已无人在世，可能那其中就有他口中的“他”。

地中海的风还是浪漫的，或许有那么万分之一秒吹动了老榆木僵住的心。他动了动自然垂下的手腕，缓慢地将两只手挪到粗糙的肚皮上，十指相扣。

他醒了。

梦中，他回到了还在四处奔波的青年时代。

在曼哈顿MOMA执行任务的空闲间隙，他遇到了一位金发少年，两人同时驻足于《记忆的永恒》前。少年个头同他差不多高，像是高中生，端着速写本临摹那个躺在地上的长睫毛怪物。他好奇地探头看着男孩用铅笔细细描摹，男孩抬头冲他腼腆一笑，“我想申请艺术学校，”随后皱眉吸了下鼻子“但老妈叫我学物理，只因为我物理成绩年年A+”。

“有时让热爱一直保持为热爱也不容易。”

高中生停下笔，捋了捋额前刘海，说：“您讲得不赖！” 少年将笔卡在刘海和耳朵之间，继续讲：

“我每个假期都要飞来纽约看看这幅画。它太迷人了。”

“飞？从哪飞？你不是美国人？”

“我在伦敦上学。”

“唔……阔少爷，”他小声嘟哝，“但瞧瞧，你画得也不赖，我敢说你是个天才。”

“谢谢，”少年优雅地又一笑，每次笑他严肃的眉梢就会落下变成一个“八”，“不过让我们回过头来看这幅画吧，根据达利的说法，这幅画表现了一种‘由弗洛伊德所揭示的个人梦境与幻觉’，每个人梦中的每一个意念都是自己不能选择的，它们自然地诞生，也自然地反映了人的潜意识。这幅画就是画家尽最大可能精细记录的他自己的潜意识，您看达利塑造时间停滞这一概念的手法，各种物体杂乱的散落着，柔软到甚至失去了功能。人在时间流逝的过程中多么无助，以至于每次看我都觉得忧伤。”

少年的眉毛又耷拉下来，面容严肃。其思考的样子让他想起了多年前一位总是不走寻常路的朋友。

“如果你能克服时间的流逝呢？类似于在时间线上逆行，你还会忧伤吗？”

“噢先生，以我现在所掌握的物理学知识，这，并不可能。”

“你学的还不够多。”他半开玩笑半严肃地说。

“嗯，您说得对。忧伤与否还需要一个逆行的理由，我得深入了解。毕竟如果只有我一个人可以战胜时间，也很孤独，哦，孤独最能令人忧伤！您说对吧！如果我爱的人可以与我同行，我将在所不辞。”

“相信我，你一定会成为一位出色的物理学家。”

“您呢？您是什么家，我能感觉得先生您很博学……并且经历丰富。”

“我是特工。”他与少年四目相对，说了实话。

少年出神了两秒钟左右，而后哈哈大笑，“先生真是风趣，我也想成为像您一样幽默的特工。”

他想少年也不会信，怎么会有在艺术博物馆看画儿的特工，但至少他知道自己没有欺骗少年。这位少年，太像，太……

“嘿，先生，我想我们已经是朋友了，”少年打断了他，一边说着一边慢慢向他贴近，一把捧住了他毛茸茸留着络腮胡的脸，“您可以叫我Neil，哦，叫什么都行，我相信我们一定会再见的，到那时，我们会更加了解彼此……”少年愈发激动起来，棱角分明的脸在喜悦中抽搐，颧骨和眼角之间渗出了泛红的汗珠，像是遇见了灵魂伴侣。

少年献给了他一个吻，轻轻的，在他的额头上。

他瞬间有点不知所措，但少年温暖的手掌像春风一样包容，这就是年轻新生的活力吗？他表现得依旧沉着，但心里那份因被少年掌控住灵魂一隅而产生的惊诧如同海面跃出的飞鱼一样迸发。

在微风中静静回顾了一会白日梦，他松开了紧扣在一起的十指。在似真似幻模糊的意识边缘，他确信他又见到了尼尔——那个和他永远在时间线上错位的故人。梦里梦外，孟买之前，他们确实在同一方向的时间线上交合过。

他感受到了些许潮湿，低头一看，黏腻的白色顺着僵直的大腿内侧缓缓流下，粘连在腿部硬朗的汗毛上，如同常绿阔叶林阻拦着西伯利亚冰川融尽前的最后一次雪崩。他射精了。从前也不曾有过此般性经验，刹那间，他仿佛浑身被抽空，胸口里最后一丝气息眼看就要被海风卷走。他一改常年病态疲惫的面容，变得目光矍铄，好像通通收回了所有在路上消耗掉的时光。

大限将至。

断了呼吸，闭上了眼，他也永远盘旋在无法消逝的自我意识之中，现实虽然继续向着混沌破碎发展，相对崭新的记忆却能在另个维度编织成永恒。

·完

**Author's Note:**

> 是将死的主角回光返照时不知真假的梦中回忆。  
> (代了一点自己心里的烂梗……(
> 
> (9.20日晚短打记录，思维混乱，非常随便。  
> 记录的起因是联想到Rob在little ashes里饰演达利，而那幅名画也有很多关于时间的隐喻。
> 
> 感谢能看到的每一位有缘人


End file.
